


Fuzzy Fluffy Furry Ears - InuKag Week 2019

by Alannada



Series: InuKag Week [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: InuKag Week 2019 entries with a very long title. You know what to expect from me





	1. Day 1: Opposites // Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> You know, with all that happens in my life right now I almost missed the event :D I kinda lost the track of time. But here you have it, this year's FFFE is here!

It was Keichi's first Monday in his new part time job as a waiter in his uncle's ramen shop. It was going pretty slowly, after the rush of the lunch break hours.

Keichi looked around the tables to see if there was any customer in need of his assistance and saw a bizarre pair. What drew his attention at first was the long white hair of the boy, but as his eyes lingered on the couple talking above the menu book before ordering he saw that the white hair of the boy weren't the only thing about them putting them apart of any other couple coming here for a bowl of ramen.

For the first part they were arguing.

The white-haired boy, dressed and acting like a gang member, with his jacket and black bandana on top of his head seemed to be on the brink of going ballistic. The only thing keeping him seated and speaking somewhat silent was the fiery gaze of the lovely petite girl with black hair and full lips.

"Spicy."

"Mild, dammit, do you want to kill me, woman?"

"Spicy will be fine, trust me. They don't do very strong spices here. If you don't order any you will get a bland thing."

"Maybe I want a bland thing!"

"And you definitely have to try this extra vegetables ramen. It's really healthy."

"Do I look like a rabbit to you? I want the double beef and chicken ramen."

"You eat too much meat, Inuyasha."

"Bite me!"

As Keichi was listening them battling fiercely through the menu for their dinner, the pair moved to drinks.

"Cola."

"Fuck no, you ain't going to drink that sweet shit!"

"I will."

"Your teeth will fall out before you hit thirty!"

"They won't, I'm brushing them twice a day!"

"Yeah, right, unless you forget to do it, which happens... let me think... always!"

"Ah," Keichi looked to his side to see his uncle leaving the kitchen area. "I see the Yin Yang couple is already here."

"Yin Yang?" Keichi inquired the older man,  
'  
"Yeah. They come here almost every Monday for ramen and they always quarrel like this," the ramen shop owner gestured with his chin towards the table where the battle for sweet drinks was in full swing. "Some customers come here just to entertain themselves by watching them fight."

"They seem not to agree on anything," Keichi pointed out. "I doubt they have a healthy relationship. If they can't get along why won't they break up?"

"Take their order," the uncle said. "I need to go back to the kitchen."

"Yes, uncle," Keichi said and took his pad to approach the table where the air seemed to be thicker than anywhere else in the room.

"May I take your order?" he asked, expecting to be shouted at by the gruff brute. Instead he just got an unimpressed glance from the gang boy.

"Ah, yes, of course," the girl said politely. "A bowl of miso ramen and two bowls of double beef and chicken ramen."

"Make it three bowls," the boy corrected. Keichi glanced to the girl, who gave a nod. "And for drinks one green tea and one small cola."

"Make it medium cola," the girl said hurriedly. The boy snorted. 

"Alright. Cash or card?" Keichi asked, relieved and a bit surprised that the pair was actually cooperating and not arguing during the ordering process. 

"Cash," the boy said and when the girl raised a hand he added. "You paid the last time, it's my turn."

"Oh, alright. But you will let me buy you ice cream on our way home," the girl gave a nod.

"Keh, whatever, as long as I can pick them. The last time I let you pick my ice cream you filled the cone with all those obnoxious colors."

"Strawberry isn't obnoxious!" 

"But that yellow thing on top of it most certainly was! Wanna know how it tasted?"

They seemed to already forget Keichi was standing by their table, engaged in yet another dispute. But from this close Keichi noticed that both of them were smiling and there was a certain spark of affection in their eyes as they bickered. There was no real anger, but there was definitely a battle of stubborn wills that matched each other. It was more like a game than a real argument.

He just left the table to carry the order to his uncle, who was already preparing the noodles. 

"Let me guess, they ordered what the other wanted again, huh?" the older man asked when Keichi put the pad on the counter.


	2. Day 2: Friends // Orange

Inuyasha was sitting under the Sacred Tree, cradling a spherical object in his hands and looking at it in befuddlement. 

"Huh?" he asked. First his right ear twitched before his head lifted to tilt that way so he could watch Kagome's brilliant smile. The miko had came to him just a few minutes ago and without a word had deposited the object in his hands. She looked well-rested after her stay in her time for past four days. She also seemed to be in a really good mood.

Inuyasha blinked, hoping his puzzled puppy look would prompt her to explain her giving him food. 

It wasn't unusual for Kagome to give him food, but the object smelled like a fruit and she usually had fruit-smelling things for Shippou, not him. Was she trying to tell him she thought he was childish? He glanced back at her. Nah, she wouldn't smile her special smile if she wanted to insult him. Besides, she was giving him food and cooking his catches, but in return she was always fed and protected herself. The fruit in his hands didn't look like it had much in the 'filling the belly' department, besides it was just an hour since they had had a meal.

"It's for you," Kagome said after a second. Inuyasha glanced down to the fruit cradled in his clawed fingers. It was so... orange and round. It smelled pretty nice too.

"Uh," Inuyasha said eloquently and cursed himself for that. He should say something, ask why she was giving it to him or just plainly thank her. And all he had to say was a grunt that wasn't a real word to begin with. He tried again. "Keh...?"

'Damn my stupid half-breed, brain dead head!'

But she was still smiling and looking at him as if she was expecting him to do or say something, patiently waiting for him. How could this annoying wench be so patient with his stupid ass?

"Why?" he finally choked out something akin to a real question. He lifted the fruit to add some body language and hope she could figure out what he wanted to say. She was smart, unlike him, she could handle it, right...?

"I... Uh...." ...Or maybe she was as dumb as he was. 'The whole fancy school was for nothing.' "This is an orange. It's a custom to give oranges to your friends and family as a 'get better' gift, Inuyasha. And since you were still injured when I went home, I thought I'd bring you one... And when I was restocking in the shop I found some oranges and..."

And there she went babbling again about some not important details, oblivious to the fact that she already lost him on the 'friends' part. Annoying, dumb and talking too much.

And caring way too much. 

'Friends. Gift...'

Words that he had never thought could be used in the same sentence with his name. Until she came into his life, soft and trusting, fierce in defending her opinions, more unique than a kirin.

A girl who befriended a hanyou like it was the most natural, most normal thing in the world.

A girl who trusted him enough to fall asleep around him. A girl he learned to trust himself.

A girl who cared about wounds of a half-breed, who brought him gifts.

The most annoying, babbling, nosy, clumsy and clueless friend he had never dared to wish for.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally realized he wasn't listening and leaned a little in to make sure his far-away look wasn't indicating he was pushing her away because she had assumed he would be weak and in need of a 'get better' gift. She half-expected him to say something about being stronger and tougher than weak humans. She didn't expect to get a half of an orange stuck in her hand. She blinked at the fruit in her fingers.

"Huh?" she tilted her head to look up at Inuyasha, who was busy devouring his half of the orange

"You said it's a 'get better' gift. So better get it in your stomach before we go back to the village. We're heading out tomorrow and you will need all the strength and nourishment you can get."

Kagome decided not to argue with his logic and just eat the offered piece of fruit.


	3. Day 3: Haunted // Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Dangerous by Thomas Bergersen.  
> It's late, but I managed to post two prompts today. Now I can fall asleep happy :D

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were staring.

They stood near the gate leading to Higurashi house's yard, since they had wanted to visit their friend one sunny spring day. Sadly, they took little more than a handful steps beyond the gate before being stopped by an otherworldly vision that caused the three young women to not only stop in their tracks, but also forget about practically everything.

Standing under a tree was a youkai. A handsome young male, his jawline strong, his cheek bones high, his mouth perfect for arrogant smirks and stealing kisses from breathless girls. His eyes were the color of gold and most fierce, eyes of a deadly warrior and passionate lover, of a man who shied not from spilling blood, eyes that could make even the most pure virgin's knees go weak and imagination wild.

His luxurious silver hair was tied up in a ponytail, tendrils of it framing his face and giving him a wild, almost feral look. It was the kind of hair a girl would kill to possess or at least caress. Two canine ears were seated on top of his head, the fine fur covering them pristine white like his hair.

The man's shapely body was wrapped in black folds of a traditional kimono, the top opened to show off his well-build chest. The kimono was black with a pattern of red symbols near the bottoms of his sleeves and hakama pants. His obi was red like blood and hung to his knees in the front. He wore simple zori and had an old looking katana stuck in his sash. 

in short words he looked like a tempting vision of an otherworldly dark lover every sane girl would want to let in to her room without her parents knowing.

Was it any surprise Ayumi, Yuka and Eri couldn't look away from him?

"Are you done yet?" called the youkai in a raspy voice as he was glaring at something behind the tree, obscured from the girls' view. Ayumi blushed and was about to apologize for staring, but she caught herself in time. The youkai seemed to not notice them yet, he was looking away from them.

A host of bells chimed. The youkai's ears kicked back as if trying to hide in his hair.

"I'm ready," said a happy feminine voice. A familiar feminine voice. As the trio watched Kagome, dressed in a full miko attire, stepped from behind the tree to stand closer to the man in the youkai costume. After the girl her grandfather appeared, but he remained by the tree. 

"Alright, get at it, we don't have all day to do the rehearsing," the old shrine keeper said. "Boy, start haunting."

"Keh!" the young man snorted and lifted his hands above his head, his fingers spread wide to show off his (fake, but still impressive) claws.. Then he howled in the worst possible manner. "Booooo! Uuuu!"

The miko burst into giggles and covered her mouth with her hand, holding her bells in the other. The boy glared, obviously unhappy she laughed at his performance. Eri couldn't stop herself and giggled as well. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them with panic written across their faces, but Mr. Higurashi waved a hand, laughing.

"Guys!" Kagome gasped when the trio waved their hands.

"Hello, girls," her grandfather smiled kindly. "Come closer and help us a little, would you?" the old man pointed to his granddaughter and her boyfriend. "We're going to have a performance during the festival the next week and we will be showing a dance telling the story of one of our ancestors dealing with a youkai hunting a nearby palace. But, as you can see, the youkai is pretty clueless..."

"Oi!" the youkai objected.

"So, maybe you can give his some pointers?" Kagome cut in. Her grandfather wasn't lying, their shrine was going to show this dance during the festival and she and Inuyasha were going to play the roles of the miko and the youkai. 

"Well," Ayumi grinned and turned to Inuyasha. Eri and Yuka were looking at him from behind her back, admiring the toned torso from a closer proximity. "Since you dress up as an inugami you could try growling."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Ayumi smiled at him, impressed he could imitate a dog growl so well. Meanwhile Yuka approached the boy and grabbed him by his forearm, digging her fingers in his flesh a little to feel the muscles hidden under his sleeve.

"So, you're a haunting youkai, Inuyasha, huh?" she said in a teasing tone and winked to Kagome, who looked a bit peeved to see her pawing her boyfriend's arm. "Say, could you haunt my bedroom tonight?"

The whole group of girls laughed loudly when the boy practically ran to hide behind Kagome. The miko waved her hand as if to stop any pursuer from grabbing the fleeing boy.

"Begone, vile girls this youkai is under the protection of the shrine miko," she warned.

"But seriously, Kagome, you two look so cool dressed like this," Eri praised. "Like characters fro a fairy tale or something."

"That was the point," Kagome reminded. "So, wanna see us dance before we go home for a cup of tea?"

The trio nodded and assumed positions beside Mr. Higurashi, so the pair had enough free space to move. Inuyasha groaned when the old man pointed a finger at him.

"Youkai! Haunt!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he crouched low in a menacing pose.

"Ramen," Kagome muttered.

"Grrr!" Inuyasha growled enthusiastically, causing the audience to chuckle again.


	4. Day 4: Affection // Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this won't be long, nor will it be good. Consider yourself warned. You really should go read something else. Or go watch grass grow, it might be less brain-damaging than this.  
> But if my warning won't stop you and you end up reading this feel free to send flames.

Soccer wasn't for him, he had a better, more bright future in front of him. He realized it when he was handing Inuyasha a red box with golden bow on top of it. 

He was going to be an actor. A talent like his couldn't be wasted on something like sport. After all many boys could kick a ball, but show Souta one who could fool a hanyou who could - as the rumor had it - smell one's feelings or sense it like a mortal dog could.

Honestly, Souta had expected the hanyou to see through his act right from the start and go ballistic. But nope, the half youkai had listened to him with a mild scowl and had nodded while taking the box from his hands.

"Kagome told me it's a gift for you to show her affection and appreciation," Souta said when he saw Inuyasha eyeing the box suspiciously. A blush appeared on his face and Souta worried he overdid it, so he quickly added. "You know how she is, all mushy and stuff. Just put it on, so she won't be cross. It's a tradition to give presents for Christmas, but I guess Kagome wanted you to have it earlier."

"Feh," Inuyasha nodded. After all Souta was right, Kagome was a strange being - trusting and touching a half-breed, showing him as much care and kindness as she did any other of their friends. She was even giving him little gifts, if he didn't anger her for a longer while.

He sniffed the box, that smelled vaguely of the girl and carried it away to Kagome's room to open it and inspect the gift. Souta had told him to put it on, so Inuyasha guessed it was another hat to hide his ears. Maybe one of those red hoods with white rim and a ball of white wool on the end? He didn't say anything to the boy as he walked away, curious about the mystery gift. After all the Christmas holiday was two weeks in the future, even if the signs of the celebration were practically everywhere. It was going to be the first time he experienced it, but he knew a bit about it from Kagome and Souta's lectures and commercials in TV.

He even had some gifts for his friends prepared - simple, practical things he had obtained by performing work in the village, but hopefully they would appreciate his efforts.

Souta grinned after the retreating hanyou and glanced at the watch. Kagome was bound to come back home in a few minutes. Everything was going perfect...

Just as Souta had predicted Kagome came home in a few minutes. She was tired and cold after walking through the snow-covered city. Still, she put her shoes away and greeted everyone before heading to her room. She opened the door thinking about nothing in particular and...

...And dropped her book bag.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of her room, his back towards her, as he peered inside a red box sitting on her desk.

He wore only a pair of crimson boxers with white 'BIG DOG' printed in English on the rear of the garment that left his lean legs and muscular back bare for her to ogle.

The thump of the falling bag (and Kagome's jaw hitting the floor just after it) alerted the hanyou to her presence. He turned around and pointed to the box, further damaging Kagome's teenage girl brain by giving her the perfect frontal view of his body.

A part of Kagome that wasn't busy drooling over the - for once - not damaged flesh of her favorite hanyou, noticed that there was something printed on the front of the garment he wore.

"Oi, Kagome, this isn't a proper attire for winter. But I guess it can work as a fundoshi," said Inuyasha, totally unaware that the Latin letters on the front of his attire spelled 'YOURS'. Kagome, on the other hand, was perfectly aware of this fact and blushed crimson. "Uh... Don't be mad. I really appreciate you wanted to give me this before the whole Christmas thing, I just... Kagome?"

"That little..." Kagome growled. But then she thought about it. Of course, she could throw a tantrum and yell at Souta for deceiving the poor Inuyasha into wearing the 'gift from Kagome'. She was pretty sure the hanyou would get embarrassed and angry too. 

But it was Christmas time and as she looked at the vision that was Inuyasha only in boxers, Kagome couldn't find it in herself to peel her eyes away and run after her bratty brother.


	5. Day 5: Jealousy // Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Why are all the prompts humor/fluff? No drama, no angst?  
> A: Did you read the title? 'Fluffy' kinda gave it away.  
> I'm trying a different approach to narration for this one, bear with me and tell me how it turned out!  
> Beta: Cstorm86

Sesshomaru was jealous of Inuyasha because their dad had left him a better sword and had denied Sesshomaru the splendor of defeating him in combat. Until, after a long personal journey of discovering his hidden (fluffy) side, he finally realized that he was actually given a stronger sword and that his dad had not denied him the chance of surpassing him.

Kikyou was jealous of Kagome, because Kagome had something more pure and deeper than she had had with Inuyasha. Although Kikyou had been the one to show the hanyou kindness as the first person ever, it was Kagome who did it not in spite of what he was, but because it was the humanly thing to treat others kindly. It took Kikyou months of wandering the land, digesting souls and memories of other girls that passed on before really experiencing life and being touched by other miko's purifying touch to realize how shallow the relationship between herself and Inuyasha had been. She had been bound by her role as the Shikon Miko and he had been doing his best not to upset her, to the point where he had been hiding parts of him. When Kikyou actually realized that the man she had fallenfaellen in love with wasn't the real Inuyasha, she found herself feeling more melancholy and longing after something that was never meant to be than love and bitterness of being left for another.

Kouga was jealous because Kagome for some reason liked a half-breed more than his pure-blooded awesome pinnacle of masculinity.

Naraku was jealous, because Kikyou still didn't want to cuddle with him in a cocoon of spider webs.

Shippou was jealous, so were others around the unlikely pair. Worse, even the pair of star-crossed lovers was prone to jealousy.

See my point? Everyone in this crazy world seems to be jealous of other people just because they happened to have (or appeared to have) something someone else wanted very badly. To the point where it took them ages to learn to appreciate what they had or could get. It took them like 200 episodes and a lot of hurt, misunderstandings, fights and quarrels and some of them still didn't get it.

Luckily for me and you this story is not about all those bad feelings. We are going to explore something else today.

A flower broke and slid out of the wreath Rin was weaving as she was sitting next to her lord on a hillside overseeing the village.

"Fuck," the girl muttered, miffed by the sight of the bright petals scattered across her lap and the gaping hole in what was supposed to have been Sesshonaru's crown. She couldn't give him an imperfect crow. 

The birds fell silent as the daiyoukai glanced at the human girl sitting wrapped by his mokomoko. His pale brows furrowed a bit. Even the insects hidden in the tall green grass ceased their noises, not wanting to draw the attention of a dangerous predator.

"Fuck?" he repeated, the tone of his voice indicating not only the surprise of hearing the girl saying the word, but also a sense of disapproval. "Is this one correct in assuming that this one's lowly brother taught you such a foul word?"

"Yeah, but really, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin glanced up from her work of fixing the crown. "Everyone speaks like this when something doesn't go according to their wishes. 'You worthless thing that dares to defy my will' is such a mouthful."

"You sound just like the human woman my little brother married," Lord Sesshomaru said sourly.

"Her name is Kagome. But master Inuyasha likes to call her 'wench'," Rin smiled. "I guess you shouldn't call her that, it's master Inuyasha's shortcut, you know. It's a word of affection to them."

"Shortcut?" now Lord Sesshomaru was puzzled.

"Yes, my lord. It means 'Wonderful Endearing Naturally Cute Honey-bee," Rin enlightened the daiyoukai, who raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? And from where exactly do you know that, Rin?" he inquired.

"I heard him call her that when I stumbled upon them in a hot spring once. Do you want to know what she called him, my lord?" the young girl asked.

Lord Sesshomaru decided he didn't want to know.


	6. Day 6: AU // Blue - DG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought for the whole week which AU to use - one of the existing ones I have or something new? Then I realized that I couldn't just do a new AU with a short under 1000 words. It'd end up like Forest Spirit, getting me excited for writing it into a full blown story and you - hopefully - wanting to read more. And since right now I really can't do much writing I decided to stick to my existing AUs.  
> Which means that I will do what I did for the last year's Fresh Stuff and do a chapter that I had in mind, but didn't start writing yet and then add it with the next after it chapter to the AU story. Do consider reading it there too, because I may alter or broaden it a little there.  
>  Guardian, this one is chapter 11)

The clouds came from the east, from the direction of the ocean. They were thick, heavy and dark, promising a long, strong storm. The wind picked up suddenly, catching Kagome off-guard when she was hanging her laundry in the back of the house. One glance upwards and the miko was hurriedly collecting her damp clothes and relocating them to a drying rack inside the house.

Meanwhile her grandfather closed and secured the gift shop. They both went about preparing the shrine and the house for the storm, moving as fast as they could, putting everything away and making sure all windows and doors were closed as the wind tugged on their clothes. 

Finally they were back inside the house, Kagome preparing flashlights in case there would be no power for a while, her grandfather making tea. A gust of wind hit forcefully against the house and the surrounding forest, the sound of a distant thunder filled the air as it rumbled overhead, echoing off of the mountainside.

That was when Kagome realized something.

"Grandpa?" she asked while closing the drawer containing the flashlights. "Where does Inuyasha stay during a storm? Or during winter?"

"Inuyasha?" the old man shrugged. Kagome thought that maybe he had a home hidden in the forest somewhere, one she hadn't discovered during her visits as a child. "Sometimes, when it's really cold, he uses the shed."

"Don't tell me you mean the shed where you store your work tools and..." Kagome gasped.

"Honey, we have only one shed," the old man reminded her. "Besides, he doesn't like to be around other people or stuck inside for too long and always brags that he doesn't need any 'shelter for weaklings who can't stand the weather'. I tried to convince him to use the attic, but he is as stubborn as a mule, so I just made sure he knew where the spare key to the shed lock was and keep a few blankets there. But during the rainy weather... I mean he can change in his dog form, his fur looks thick enough to keep him warm and dry, especially if he stays in the thicker parts of the forest... And here she went..."

Kagome didn't hear the ending of his comment about Inuyasha's coat. She was already running outside, pulling on a raincoat and putting on her shoes practically without stopping.

She was a miko on a mission.

A recovery mission. A mission to bring to the safety of her house one handsome, gruff dog-eared individual/ 

As soon as she ran around the corner of the house a strong wind blew drizzle on her face and pushed her breath back into her lungs. Kagome slowed down a bit before she leaped towards the shelter the trees provided.

Sadly the drizzle changed to a real downpour somewhere in the middle of her mad dash for the forest. Kagome gasped when she felt the cold rain running down her neck, but just a second later she was in the forest, shielded from the rain by the canopy of tree limbs - at least for now. 

"Inuyasha!" she called, but at the same moment a thunder rolled overhead, much louder now. The shadows of the trees danced when the light flooded the area for a second. "Uh, this was not that far... Inuyasha!"

After the intense light blinked in and out of existence the world seemed even darker than it had before with the low, thick clouds obscuring the sky. Kagome followed the path towards the Sacred Tree, hoping Inuyasha would be there. 

As she ran, calling out Inuyasha's name, the forest shook around her with every powerful gust of wind. Thunders were rumbling, but luckily the bolts of electricity were hitting the mountainside higher or not touching the ground at all. Here and there, where tree limbs wee less thickly intertwined, rain was reaching the forest floor and Kagome's hair was already damp and sticking to her face and neck. Good thing her raincoat was keeping her warm and dry. 

Inuyasha wasn't under the Sacred Tree, but from that place she could sense his youki somewhere deeper in the forest, so she decided to find him and drag him by his tail to the warmth and safety of the house. The forest wasn't a good place to spend a storm, she knew because she wasn't enjoying being there. The wind was whistling in the tree tops, breaking weaker or dry branches, shaking the leaves loud enough that Kagome feared the boy wouldn't hear her.

The forest was harder to wander through, since there was no path to follow, just empty spaces between bushes and trees. But Kagome didn't turn back, stubbornly making her way forward, grabbing branches for support and stumbling over the roots, calling out the name of the shrine guardian. 

In her imagination she could see the boy in red, his bare feet cold and covered in mud and dry leaves, his white hair hanging in wet ropes and sticking to his blue skin, his cute little ears droopy ad miserable.

She was the shrine owner now and she refused to let anyone of her household to stay out in this kind of weather while she could do something about it.

"Inu-!" she called. At the same time she heard a loud crack, much different from the whip snaps of the lightnings, as if whatever was cracking could actually wail in pain. She didn't have time to look up, because something hit her and tackled her to the muddy and rough ground, pushing her breath out of her lungs.

'Dumbass!' Kagome looked up and had the pleasure of seeing Inuyasha's impressive fangs mere centimeters away from her face. The next thing she saw was a pair of blazing golden eyes of an irate youkai. The dog's snout moved back and upwards, granting the girl the view of the rest of the world.

The huge canine stood on wide spread legs, shaking off bits of bark and pieces of wood which had been a dry branch that had almost hit her. Kagome carefully moved to sit up and reached a hand to touch the fluffed out ruff on Inuyasha's chest, prompting him to look down at her again, his ears twitching in annoyance.

"I was looking for you," she said. 

'Why? There is no youkai or any other trouble,' the dog guardian grumbled. 'You should stay at home during a storm, not wander aimlessly through the forest.'

"But... But I wanted to bring you home. It's not fair for you to stay here when you could be dry and have some tea and snacks with me and grandpa. We could play Go," Kagome said, throwing in the promise of the game. From what she knew from her grandfather Inuyasha liked to play, even if the guardian was too proud to admit he enjoyed it himself.

The dog looked at her with his head tilted in a classic 'puzzled puppy' expression. A thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and Kagome saw that his ears pressed against his skull, his body shook visibly as if he felt cold. 

'Go home,' he barked at her. Kagome gripped his fur tighter.

"Go with me."

'Keh! I don't need to hide from some wind and rain! You, on the other hand, should go back and change clothes,' the dog lifted his nose in the air in defiance. This time she felt him shake when the next thunder boomed overhead.

'I bet he would growl at me if I pointed out he's trembling,' she thought. He was part dog youkai, Kagome guessed that his hearing was as good as any dog's. That meant that the sound of a thunder was more unpleasant to him than it was to her.

"But... Do you have a safe place to stay?" she asked. There was no use to argue with him, she had to come up with a plan to lure him home. But she doubted she could just simply fake a twisted ankle. He had trust issues, it was better not to give him any reason to doubt her word.

'Keh! Stop pestering me and go home!'

"Alright, but you have to carry me. The ground is slippery and I barely can see anything, I'd trip and hurt myself," Kagome said sourly as she looked around the darkened forest. The dog guardian sighed and lowered himself until his belly almost touched the forest floor.

Kagome tried not to look too smug when she climbed on top of the canine. His fur was wet, but only on top, it was also thick and so soft... Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her cheek in the divine softness. 

'Don't get too comfy,' Inuyasha grumbled and dashed between the trees swiftly approaching the edge of the forest. In a few more leaps he was in front of the home. He barked to get her attention, but Kagome just held on tighter, her legs wrapped around his body as well. 'Oi! Let go!'

"Come to wait the storm out inside?" Kagome replied.

He growled in annoyance. 'I told you I don't need...'

A lightning struck nearby.

Kagome smiled at her grandfather standing in the kitchen door when Inuyasha, now in his humanoid form,slid the door behind them. The old man returned the smile and went to fetch them dry towels and one damped in warm water for Inuyasha's feet.


	7. Day 7: Time // White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be frank with you. I planned to make all the prompts cute fluffy sugar overdose just to make this one an angsty one. But the angsty idea I had won't fit in the word frame I want to follow, so it will be done on a later date as an oneshot.   
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it meant the world for me to see you liked my stories.  
> And thank you all who celebrated with me and did amazing art and fics - you're great, guys!

Timing was essential. Always. 

Inuyasha, as a true warrior, was perfectly aware of this fact. You couldn't win a fight without aligning all actions in time, especially if you had multiple people battling. He knew timing was essential in many important things.

It was the perfect time, the perfect opportunity. There was a sunset going on, stars appearing in the sky, a light breeze cooling the meadow after a long hot day. They were sitting alone, side by side, in the tall grass, looking at the sunset.

"Ka-" he started, but wasn't fated to finish her name. A ball of orange fur jumped into her arms, distracting her.

"Kagome!"Shippou exclaimed excitedly. "Come see what I did!"

The next time he got enough courage to approach her was an ever better opportunity - they were walking down a road, Miroku and Sango walking in front of them and taking care of the fox.

He opened his mouth.

Kouga showed up.

He tried a few more times, but the timing always was wrong and someone would prevent him from telling her.

Weeks later they were fighting Naraku in the final battle for he Jewel. Everyone was doing their best, both youkai and humans. He himself was fighting like crazy, throwing punches and sending Wind Scars at their foe.

That is until Naraku managed to crush him under the bulk of his great ugly body. Inuyasha tried to free himself, cursing at the vile hanyou leering down at him. Sango and Miroku were trying to come to his help when the villain raised his sharp spider leg to deliver the killing blow.

That was when he saw her, standing behind, Shippou and Kirara protecting her from Naraku's minor slaves. In that second he could see her eyes wide with fright and determination as she pulled back the bowstring holding her last arrow. Despair painted her cheeks white when Naraku sent one of his slaves to be a living shield for himself, taking on the sacred arrow and turning into dust. Naraku laughed and taunted them while nearing his sharp limb to his chest.

The timing couldn't be worse.

And yet... He refused to die like this, he refused to die without telling her, even if it wasn't the right time. 

So, with the weight of Naraku's body squeezing the air out of his lungs and crushing his body, he looked at her, for once not hiding his feelings.

"Kagome, I love you!" he howled in pain.

White searing light scorched his whole being.

When he woke the next day, feeling like a beaten dog and laying on a blanket in a cave camp, they had told him that his timing couldn't have been more perfect.

While Kagome was making sure his body was healing properly and making him some ramen (and blushing in the most lovely way) Sango, Miroku and Shippou told him what had happened. They told him that Kagome's reiki had purified Naraku along with the Jewel.

According to Miroku, Naraku survived the immense blast of purity. Now he was now going to become a monk under master Mushin's watchful eye, wishing only to pray and do good. The Jewel had cracked under the force of Kagome's reiki and had disappeared. 

When Kagome handed him the bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks, she glanced at her smiling friends before looking straight into his eyes.

"Me too," she whispered low enough for him to hear.

Her timing was pretty good too, he almost spilled the ramen onto himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not good, ok? I really couldn't think up a better little story, so bear with me. I will try to do better for the rest of the week.  
> Besides, there's an AU prompt on the list, do you want me to do a story in one of my existing AUs?
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
